


complex feelings about my own existence

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Drabble, draft, experiment nothing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Set in the Lift universe.Another drabble/draft I quickly wrote within the actual time limit which was 1min41 :DI see this more as an experiment, challenge than something well written xDOnce again, it doesn't really make sense.





	complex feelings about my own existence

**Author's Note:**

> You know those time limit doodles? This is exactly the same, but this time around it's actual writing xD
> 
> Just thought to share this with you, maybe I'll delete it eventually or maybe I'll write something decent out of these drabbles one day. That day will probably never come

I still have no clue who I am or why I am.

I feel like I simply exist in this strange prison. Part of me is glad I can’t see anymore.

I don’t have to see the agonized faces, the hurt and angry faces.

Somehow there is some kind of serenity in that darkness of my mind.

Marko, he is a strange man. I feel like I have known him my whole life. As for the woman, she feels familiar too. Like I’ve seen her somewhere else. Before I got imprisoned.

Sometimes I think we are all the same person and that I’m just dreaming.


End file.
